The Things Sisters Do For Their Brothers
by TsukinaKaze
Summary: ...I vowed to give you all the fatherly love, motherly love, sisterly love, and all types of love you deserve even if our family does not give it to you, Onii-sama. If I am not the person to fulfill that vow, please still let me be the one to watch over you from behind...


***Author's Note: Hey Everyone! This is another brother sister story I wrote-LOL. It's in third person-btw. Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that this fanfiction excludes some characters. And all the scenes/background info is based off the real anime/manga/light novel, but I changed it. This is MY INTERPRETATION of the story so most of the stuff in here DID NOT EVER HAPPEN HAPPEN. I include real scenes like Ikki and Shizuku reuniting again, the Liberation Army attack, initiation battle, Ikki and Stella in the hospital room, Shizuku vs. Tohka Todo, and Ikki on his way to fight Tohka Todo, but everything that is written here is my version of it. This fan fiction time skips a lot-I know. I am too lazy to include that much detail. Sorry for my poor grammar and descriptions-but thanks for everyone who reads it! There might be typos=kinda in a rush to post so I did not check. Sorry-I might change it in the future-IDK.**

 **WARNING: ONE SHOT ONLY and CHARACTERS GO OOC TO FIT THE STORY**

It's been four years since Kurogane Shizuku last seen her older brother, Kurogane Ikki. Ikki ran away due to the terrible treatment he received from their family, but mainly their father, Kurogane Itsuki. While Ikki went through vigorous training to show the world that even a failed knight like him can be strong, Shizuku suffered all alone.

The burden of bearing the Kurogane name weighed even heavier on Shizuku. Their parents gave up on Ikki due to his inability to use magic and only treated Shizuku better because she had potential as a blazer.

Ikki was never acknowledged as being the second son of the Kurogane family. Shizuku was only publicly acknowledged as the youngest of the Kurogane family. Behind closed doors, everyone treated Shizuku with no care at all. When Ikki was still around, their parents would at least pretend to treasure Shizuku. But after he left, their parents' temper and treatment worsened. They would scream and yell at Shizuku every time she was not practicing her magic. If Shizuku tried rebelling or if her parents were in a fowl mood, her parents would beat, hit, and punish her. With Shizuku's abilities as a blazer, she would have no trouble defending herself against her parents, but fearing that they would hunt down her brother and make his life even more miserable, she listened and obeyed.

To make it even worse for Shizuku, she was home schooled. In those four years, Shizuku had no contact with the outside would. The only time she actually had a break was when her parents held parties and invited their friends over. She would make her appearance and be introduced as the Kurogane prodigy to all the guests and then was allowed to retire to her room for the day. No one knew what truly went on in that house…

Shizuku resented the whole Kurogane family. She had plenty of reasons to hate them, but in her heart, the sole reason for her hatred was how they drove her brother away from her…the only person in the world she did not despise and genuinely loved…

One day when Shizuku was heading to her room after long hours of training and beating, she overheard her parents talking about her brother's whereabouts, Hagun Academy. Shizuku could not resist the urge to go there and find him. That night, she secretly enrolled to Hagun Academy. Starting from that day, Shizuku began packing all her belongings. After receiving an acceptance email from Hagun Academy, Shizuku snuck out of the house. She rode on a train and made her way to Hagun Academy.

"Excuse me, ma'am…ma'am…Ma'am!"

"Yes?!"

"We've arrived."

"Right. Thank you."

As Shizuku exited the train by walking down those steep steps, a distant familiar voice called out to her.

"Shizuku! Is that you, Shizuku?"

Shizuku looked around until she identified the person who spoke, it was none other than her brother.

"O-O-Onii-sama?"

Tears began filling her eyes as she saw her brother after those four tormenting years. Before Shizuku could move, her brother jogged over and hugged her.

"I missed you, Shizuku."

"I missed you too…Onii-sama."

Knowing that she would cross a border where she will no longer be the little sister who always support him if this moment lasted any longer, Shizuku gently bit her lip and let go of her brother. Ikki stepped back too, but only to stroke her hair with his right hand.

"You cut your hair. It looks nice. Just sad that I couldn't see you with your hair long."

"When it grows out again, I will show it to you then."

"That's a promise?"

"That's a promise."

Ikki and Shizuku left the train station and walked to the academy.

"Shizuku, if you don't mind me asking, how are…mom and dad?"

"They are…fine."

"How about you, Shizuku? Tell me how you've been?"

"I've been…better."

"Is everything ok?"

"Now it is. Being able to see you right now makes everything worth it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"More importantly, how are you Onii-sama?"

"I am doing really well."

"I am relieved to hear you say that."

"…Hey, Shizuku. Did you ever blame me for running away?"

"No, I never did. I could tell you've grown a lot stronger. If running away brings you happiness and freedom, then I am glad you did."

"Thank you, Shizuku. That means a lot to me. "

"Of course…Onii-sama, please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Mom and dad don't know I left."

"What?"

"I wanted to see you so I enrolled into this school and left the house without anyone knowing. If my actions causes you any harm, sorry Onii-sama."

"No, Shizuku. You attending this school with me is a gift. I am so lucky to have you here with me. So there is no need for apologies."

"Yes!"

"Shizuku, we're here."

Upon entering the academy, a red haired beauty ran towards the two siblings.

(Stella) "There you are, Ikki! I've been looking for y-. Um, who is this?"

(Ikki) "Sorry, Stella. I forgot to tell you that I am picking up my sister today. Shizuku, this is my roommate and girlfriend, Stella. Stella, this is my sister, Shizuku."

(Shizuku) "It is a pleasure to meet you. Are you by any chance the second princess of the Vermillion kingdom?"

(Stella) "Yes, I am. But you can drop the honorifics. I don't like being referred by my family name. Is it ok to call you Shizuku?"

(Shizuku) "Sure thing."

"Shizuku, we still have half an hour before class starts. I can show you around the school."

(Shizuku) "No. It's ok. I am going to head to my dorm room and settle down first. I will see you guys after class."

(Stella) "After school, wanna go eat at a new cafe with Ikki and I?"

(Shizuku) "Will that be ok? I don't want to get in the way."

(Ikki) "Don't worry Shizuku. You won't get in the way. So we will meet you in front of the school at 3:00."

(Shizuku) "Ok. See you guys later."

(Ikki and Stella) "See you."

Shizuku walked to her dorm room. When she went inside, she looked to see if her roommate arrived. Thankfully, not yet. A sigh of relief escaped from the silver haired girl. Shizuku laid down on her bed and thought aloud.

"Onii-sama already has a girlfriend. No surprise. She is the freshman's ace and a princess. I never had a shot with my brother, but now my chances are even slimmer. I can't continue to act like I love my brother as a brother anymore. I want to tell him how I truly feel, but he may hate me for that…No, Shizuku. You told yourself to be strong. All you want is to stand by his side and have him see you as an equal. That's all you want. That's all you want."

Saying those words out loud, calmed Shizuku down. She had more important matters to attend to. It was almost class time.

…After school ends…waiting at the gate…3:10

(Ikki) "Shizuku, sorry you had to wait."

(Stella) "Yeah, sorry. I had to do something for the teacher."

(Shizuku) "No, I didn't wait long."

(Ikki) "That's good. Let's get going."

…At the cafe…

(Stella) "Hey, Shizuku. Are you going to participate in the Seven Star Sword Art Festival Selection Stage?"

(Shizuku) "Yes. Are you going to, too?"

(Stella) "Yes. After our first duel ending with my lost, Ikki and I made a promise to fight each other again at the Festival."

(Shizuku) "I can't wait for that moment to come. I will be rooting for the both of you"

(Stella) "Thanks for your support, Shizuku."

(Shizuku) "Hehe."

(Ikki) "I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me."

After Ikki left, the Liberation Army invades and takes them and a bunch of hostages and takes them into the last floor of the nearest mall. Ikki calls the principal and requests for his girlfriend, sister, and himself to be allowed to use their weapons to defend themselves. With the principal's approval, Ikki goes in the mall and hides on the third to last floor to make his move. One of the Liberation Army members were picking on an innocent woman. The woman's son tried protecting his mother, but was kicked aside like he was nothing." Enraged from seeing this, Stella stood up and took out her sword and whispered to Shizuku, "Stay hidden. I will handle this." Stella defeated four Liberation Army members and demanded to talk with the leader of the rebellion. The commander, Bishou came out. Stella challenged him, but Bishou overwhelmed Stella. Bishou told Stella to take off her clothes and beg him to let the prisoners go and he might release them. Left with no other choice, Stella began taking off her jacket. During this whole time, Shizuku was slowly activating Shouha Suiren to protect the hostages. She already sensed her brother's presence and notified him of her plan through her phone. Ikki was so angry to see his girlfriend strip in front of some other man that he forgot all about Shizuku's message and activated Itto Shura as he headed straight down to face Bishou. Luckily, Shizuku casted Shouha Suiren just in time to defend the hostages as Ikki sliced Bishou's arm off. Stella took care of the other men with guns and put her clothes back on.

"Onii-sama, I will call the police and take care of that guy's arm. Go to Stella."

"Sorry for rushing out like that. I just could not bare to see Stella do that."

"Don't worry about it, Onii-sama. So go to Stella."

"Thanks, Shizuku."

After Ikki said that, he rushed to Stella's side and embraced her tightly.

"Stella, I am so sorry for being late and making you go through that humiliation. I promise you, I will never let that happen again."

"Ikki…"

Shizuku stopped Bishou's arm from bleeding and tied up all the Liberation Army members. She glanced over at her brother embracing his girlfriend. The feeling of jealousy and sadness washed over her. Shizuku quickly looked away to avoid any misunderstandings. The police arrived soon after that.

 ***The day before the participants first initiation battle***

"Hey Shizuku, what time is your match tomorrow?"

"It's at noon."

"Noon? Aw, that's also the same time as Stella's. I will tell her that I'm unable to attend hers."

"No, you can't. Stella-san would want you to support her."

"But-"

"Onii-sama, go to her battle. I know Stella-san's a strong girl, but it is very encouraging to have her boyfriend rooting for her."

"Are you sure, Shizuku?"

"Yes. And both Stella and I will cheer you on during your match."

"…Thanks."

"Onii-sama, don't be nervous. You work harder than anyone on this earth. You have nothing to be afraid of. You go on stage and fight your best. You are fighting for yourself. Fight back and change that ridiculous nickname of yours."

"Thanks, Shizuku."

 ***After Ikki and Kirihara's battle ended…at the hospital room***

Ikki woke up after over exhausting himself from using Itto Shura. He saw his beautiful red eyed princess sitting on a chair next to him drooling as she was off in dreamland. At the sight of that, a smile crossed Ikki's face. Ikki sensed a presence outside the hospital room. Before he could guess who it was, Stella woke up. She made a huge fuss when she realized Ikki saw her drool in her sleep. Ikki forgot about the presence and laughed at his adorable girlfriend while patting her head.

Outside the hospital room was his younger sister, closing her eyes and leaning against the door. Shizuku did not want to disturb them so she quietly stood there waiting until she heard her brother's voice. Hearing her brother laugh was Shizuku's cue to leave. She just wanted to make sure her brother was alright. She had no more reason to stay and silently wish that it was her in the room.

 ***After the match of Shizuku vs. Tohka Todo ends…in the hospital room***

(Stella) "Shizuku, you're awake."

(Shizuku) "Stella-san? Onii-sama?"

(Stella) "Shizuku, you fought really well. Ikki and I are both so proud of you."

Hearing Stella say those words, Shizuku doesn't need to ask anymore questions. She already knew she lost. To evade feeling even more useless and sad, she purposely avoided her brother's gaze. To make it even worst, it was Stella who tried cheering her up. Her choice of words were not really cheering Shizuku up, it was doing the exact opposite. But of course Shizuku held it all in and smiled.

(Shizuku) "Thank you for coming to see me. How long was I out?"

(Stella) "Five hours. It is already night time."

(Shizuku) "I see. It is really late and I don't want you guys to stay up any longer. Onii-sama and Stella-san, go back up first. Get a good night sleep and prepare for your next match."

(Stella) "Are you sure?"

(Shizuku) "One hundred percent. Plus, I am still very tired. I am going to go back to sleep."

(Stella) "Ok. Let's go, Ikki."

(Ikki) "Alright. Good night, Shizuku."

(Shizuku) "Good night."

When Ikki and Stella walked out, soft muffled tears began filling the room.

 ***The day of Ikki's match with Tohka Todo…when he walks to the battle ring***

At least twenty of Akaza's men were chasing after Ikki. They were ordered by Akaza to stop him from going to the ring in time. Akaza already knew that Ikki could not beat Raikiri, but for his own amusement, he wanted Ikki to not even have the chance of fighting her. Ikki, already tired and poisoned ran away from them. He would be able to escape from them if he uses Itto Shura, but that is not an option. Ikki continued to limp run, but his body gave out. Before Ikki fell to the ground, he felt two small gentle hands catch him. He slowly looked up.

"Shizuku?"

"Onii-sama, you can't give up! You're almost there. Everyone is rooting for you!"

"For me?"

"Yes! So go and defeat the strongest of the strongest! Who cares about what mother and father say! You are strong and everyone knows it! And Stella-san is waiting for you!"

"Stella?"

"Yes! So go, Onii-sama! Go!"

With the sound of Stella's name ringing in his ears, Ikki's strength restored and he sprinted to the academy. Shizuku watched her brother run off and swiftly turned around to face Akaza's men. She knew if she defeated those men, their parents would somehow find a new way to punish her brother. The tiny girl bravely stood tall and strong and said, "Take me to see my father."

Two of Akaza's men took her to her father's office.

"Father."

"Shizuku, you left and enrolled into Hagun Academy without our approval?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I am sorry."

"A SINGLE SORRY is NOT ENOUGH to COVER all the TROUBLE YOU CAUSED! As if I did not have enough to handle from your lousy older brother."

"Don't speak about Onii-sama that way."

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"Father, try to-"

Her father raised his hand and slapped Shizuku really hard. Her left cheek became really swollen and had a huge handprint forming.

"Father, I will do anything, so please stop hurting my brother."

"YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT SPECIAL?!"

"No. But I promise I will listen to your every command. Just let Onii-sama live his life freely."

"Everything I say?"

"Everything."

"Fine. I will leave your brother alone, but if he does anything wrong or something that upsets me, you are going to be severely punished."

"I understand."

"You are going to leave the academy and go back to living in the Kurogane house. From there on, you shall work vigorously for your mother and I. No more contact with your brother and your friends. Got it?"

"Yes."

After that, Shizuku unrolled in the academy and lived in her old house again. Ikki and Stella thought that Shizuku left to train somewhere else to get stronger, unaware of the real picture.

(Shizuku's little monologue) "Onii-sama, I am sorry. Shizuku can't be by your side. I am unable to give you all the love you deserve because you already have it from Stella-san. I wish you guys a blessed happy long life. Good-bye, Onii-sama…"

 ***Author's Note: For everyone who read my weird mini short scenes of the anime/manga's to the end, thank you. I was inspired to write this after watching the anime. Just to reiterate, these scenes are my versions of what really happened. I only used what really happened, but added what I wanted to happen and stuff like that. I do not own the anime/manga/light novel! All rights go to the real author. Thank you again for reading! Please feel free to comment!**


End file.
